The Children of Gods
by XxThePurpleCatxX
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng daughter of Tyche goddess of luck and Adrien Agreste son of Perses, titan god of destruction and peace are demigods that used to live in Paris, France. One day they get attacked by the Minotaur in the middle of class. They learn that their friend Nino Lahiffe is a satyr, and Alya Cesaire is a nymph.
1. Backstories

Backstorys:

In the year 2006 two children were born. The son of Perses, the titan god of destruction and peace, and the daughter of Tyche, the goddess of luck, good and bad. Let's start with the day that the boy was born.

The day the boy was born was the day when Perses' godly wife Asteria found out about his rendezvous with the mortal woman. Only hours after the child was born did Asteria kill the mother. But before she could kill the child Perses came and saved him. He took him away to a land called Paris and left him with the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. He told gave him a ring and said that when his son turned twelve to give him the ring, and send him to Camp Half-Blood in New York. That's the birth story of Adrein Agreste son of Perses and Emily, bringer of peace and destruction.

There was a girl that was born that same day. She was the only daughter of the goddess Tyche. She was born of a man that owned a bakery. On the day of her birth her mother Tyche made a human replica of herself to care for the baby and father. She gave the replica earrings. She told her to give the child the earrings the day she turned twelve, and to send her to Camp Half-Blood in New York. That's the birth story of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Tyche and Tom, bringer of luck.


	2. There’s a giant bull on the loose?

**Happy New Year everybody. I hope that you have an awesome time with your family and enjoyed the year of 2018**

Marinette woke up and thought that today seemed off. She didn't know why but couldn't get rid of the feeling. She dismissed the thought and decided that she was just anxious because of the English test she had to take. She isn't very good at English because of her dyslexia and that it wasn't her native language. She quickly got out of bed and took a short shower. After she dried off she combed her hair and quickly put them into her signature pig tails. She then ran downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning Maman." She greeted her mother.

"Good morning sweetheart." Her mother sang back.

Marinette then sat down at the table and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"I hope you like eggs and bacon 'cause there's nothing else." She stated as she handed over the plate.

"I love it Maman, thank you." She compliments and starts eating. "Maman," Marinette asked, "do you think something is wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She wondered

"Do you feel like you're sort of anxious?" She questioned.

"You're probably just excited for your birthday, you know your twelfth birthday is special." She answered.

I just remembered that tomorrow is going to be my twelfth birthday. I don't know why but my mom always said that twelfth birthdays were special. "Maybe." I said.

"Well you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry." She teased.

"Thanks for reminding me Maman!" I exclaimed, surprised by how much time already passed. I quickly finished my food and ran up to my room to get my backpack and purse. I shoved all of my school stuff into my backpack and stuffed my phone and other personal items in my purse. After she was ready for school she ran downstairs as fast as she could. She grabbed her lunch off the counter and left for school, "Goodbye Maman, goodbye Papa." She yelled as she was on her way to school. When she finally made it to school she panted as she greeted her friend Alya. "Hey Alya."

"Hey girl." Alya happily greeted back.

"Did you know that I'm turning twelve tomorrow?!" Marinette squealed excitedly.

"Really?" Alya asked with a concerned look.

"Why do you look so scared?" Marinette questioned confused.

"Well there's something that I should tell you..." Alya started.

"Well, go on." Marinette urged her friend.

"Well you see," Alya said just as the bell rang.

"You can tell me later." Marinette said.

"But," Alya was about to say when Marinette dragged her into the school.

Marinette quickly ran into the school dragging a yelling Alya behind her on the way. She made it into the room just a few seconds before the second bell rang. She quickly sat in her seat and placed Alya in hers who seemed to have given up on trying to tell her whatever it was she was trying to tell her. Nino was already in his seat in front of Alya. Just then I saw what seemed to be a new kid who sat down next to Nino and greeted him with a fist bump. "Hey Nino, who's he?" She asked

"He's my friend Adrien, he's been homeschooled his whole life and has finally been able to convince his father to let him go to a public school." Nino explained in a whisper.

"Why's he joining us in the middle of the school year?" Marinette whispered back.

"I don't know, something about his twelfth birthday being tomorrow." Nino answered.

"Really? Tomorrow's my birthday too!" Marinette whispered excitedly. Nino looked like he was about to keep talking, but was cut off as Mlle. Bustier told everyone to study for ten minutes then handed out the test. The class started working when just a few minutes in the school started shaking.

Mlle. Bustier then yelled, "Everyone get under your desks we are experiencing an earthquake! Please stay calm!"

Everyone was going crazy. We never have earthquakes. Just as I was about to hide under the desk Alya grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door without anyone noticing. "What are you doing?!" I whisper yelled.

"This isn't an earthquake." She confidenly whispered back while looking behind us then nodded as if she was talking to someone behind us.

I turned around and saw Nino dragging the new kid Adrien behind him. "What do you mean this isn't an earthquake?!" I yelled when I turned back to Alya, forgetting to be quiet.

"Shhh," Alya whispered, "it could hear us."

"Alya What is going on? What could hear us?" Just then we made it to the courtyard and I saw what she was talking about. Right there was a giant man, bull, thing. "Alya, what's that?" I asked frozen in fear.

"That is the Minotaur." Alya answered.

"The what?!" I whisper yelled, "isn't that just a myth?!"

"No it's real, but right now we need to get out of here and I'll explain what's going on later." She stated while handing me a giant knife.

"A knife Alya, I'm supposed to kill it?!" I asked surprised.

"First of all, it's a dagger second of all, it's not going to bleed. It'll turn to dust once you kill it." Alya reassured me.

"Um okay?" I said confused.

"Now go kill it, I think Nino is having a hard time with his friend." Alya stated turning around to run to Nino and Adrien.

I quickly turned around and sized up my opponent, surprised that he still hadn't noticed us. I thought up a plan and noticed that his back was turned to the stairs. I realized that if I could get to the stairs and was able to jump off onto his back I could kill him. I then started running towards the stairs but he heard me right when I got there. I kept sprinting up the stairs as he chased me. I made it to the top just as he was right under me. That's when I did the scariest thing in my life. I jumped. I jumped off the stairs and onto it's back. It was really hard to balance, but once I did I stabbed him in the head with the dagger Alya gave. Just like Alya said, he turned into dust and was swept off into the breeze. After that I started to fall from where I was, but was caught by Adrien.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, "That looked scary."

"I'm fine." I answered.

"We need to get you two home." Alya said. Then Adrien put me down and ran with Nino to his house. "We should go to." Alya told me.

"Okay." Marinette said, adrenaline coursing through my body. We ran to my house and as the adrenaline wore off I realized what I did. "Alya what's going on?" I asked.

"I'll tell you on the plane." She answered.

"On the plane?!" Marinette asked bewildered.

"Yes, you're no longer safe here." Alya confidently stated. When we got to my house my mother and father didn't seem very surprised to see Alya and I run in.

"I was hoping we could wait until tomorrow before you had to go." My mother said when we ran in.

"Maman what's going on?" I asked grateful that the bakery was empty.

"Alya will tell you on the plane." She stated as if that explained everything.

"But," I started but before I could say anything my mother pulled me up to my room and handed me a suitcase.

"This has all of your clothing and other things you might need in it." My mother said as she gave me the case. She then pulled out a little jewelry box and said, "Don't open this until you're on the plane." She then gave me that as well.

I didn't know what was going on, but just listened "I'll miss you Maman." I said while I started to tear up, but I refused to cry.

"It's okay to cry." My mother said. That's when I broke. I started sobbing waterfalls while hugging her. My father and Alya soon joined the hug and all I could do was cry and hope to see them again one day.

 **Oh god I'm starting to cry *sniff* *sniff*. The feels are getting to me. Next time I'm doing an Adrien POV from where I left off this time. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Peace out ️**


	3. Authors Notelast chapter

**I wanted to say that I'm not continuing this story because I realized that I'm better at short stories. Like one-shots and other things. So that's it.**


End file.
